Reunion
by CountryGirl8
Summary: Candice Walker was best friends with the Hardy's back in high school. After Matt and Jeff graduated, they left to follow their dream of becoming professional wrestlers. When they were all reunited, they find out about Candice's stalker. What will happen?
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or any songs used in this fic. The only character I own is Candice Walker.**

_Somehow I got the idea for this fic by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. I don't really know how but it just kind of came. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome :-)_

Chapter 1- The Invitation

Candice was driving home after a long shift at the diner. She pulled into a parking space at her apartment complex. She stepped out of the car and walked over to the mailbox, got her mail, and then locked it back. She then made her way up to her room. When she got there she unlocked the door, stepped in and locked it back. She sat down on the couch, turned the tv on and started going through her mail. "Cameron High School?" she said aloud. She opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Candice Walker,_

_As a former high school student at Cameron High School, we are inviting you to the first annual Cameron High School Reunion. This occasion will be on the 24th of October at 7:00 p.m. We hope to see you there!_

_Cameron High School_

Candice just sat there, staring at the piece of paper. Her thoughts went back to her high school days. When her and her two best friends always said they'd be friends forever. Unfortunately, they were a few years older than her and both graduated before her. Matt graduated first, but always stuck around, but when Jeff graduated, they decided to follow their wrestling dreams. They had drifted apart. After they had left, Candice was always made fun of. She wasn't exactly the richest girl, she only had three outfits to pick from each day. She had never gotten picked on before, because Matt and Jeff were there to defend her. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" came the voice of the person Candice had called.

"Hey mom its Candice."

"Candice its so good to hear from you! How are you?" her mother asked really excited.

Candice smiled when she heard how excited her mom was. "I'm good. How are you and daddy."

"Aw I think we're doing alright. We're still breathing." her mom said laughing.

"I got a letter today from Cameron High School."

"About the reunion?"

"Yes ma'am. I think I'm gonna go. I was calling to let you know I'd be heading that way."

"Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No ma'am. I already promised someone else that I'd stay with them. Thanks for offering though."

"Well you know our doors are always open to you. Well I'm gonna get off here and start your dads and brothers supper. I'll see you soon, love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

After they hung up, Candice's thoughts went back to the reunion. She began wondering who'd be there, and if Jeff and Matt would be there. She doubted they would since they were now wrestlers for the WWE. She got up from the couch and walked over to her desk and got on her computer. She looked at the schedule and noticed that in two days Smackdown and ECW would be in Raleigh. She decided to spend her bonus check money on front row seat tickets. "_It's Friday night in Dixie, it's time to have some fun. Anything goes til the rooster crows and we see that southern sun." _ Candice walked over to get her phone.

"Hello?"

"Candice, it's Susan."

"Hey Susan, everything alright?"

"No. Lewie called me. He said that you pulled a double shift on the day I told you to take off. Is this true?"

"Mayybe." Candice said, trying to sound innocent.

"Candice darlin, your gonna work yourself to death."

"I need to keep workin to keep myself busy."

"Honey, you need a break. Now as your boss I'm ordering you 3 weeks off."

"I'm going to Raleigh tomorrow, but I'll be back in 5 days"

"You didn't listen to me, I said 3 weeks."

"Susan I need the money."

"Don't worry your pretty little self. You'll still be getting paid."

Candice sat there for a moment. She had always considered Susan her other mom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am you betcha I am." Susan replied. Through the phone you could tell she was smilin.

"Now tell me this, how'd you call and order me three weeks off, right after I decided to go to North Carolina?"

"I just got off the phone with your mom."

"That explains it. Well I'm gonna go so I can start packing."

"Alright, have a safe drive over there. And most importantly HAVE FUN."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"No problem sweetie."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Candice went in her room and started packing. When she was finished, she changed into her pajamas and got in her bed. Her thoughts drifted off to Smackdown/ECW. "What if they see me? What if they don't remember me? More than likely they won't. They've been introduced to so many new faces, they won't recognize an old one. Especially this one." she thought to herself. Her eyes slowly began to close. She just hoped and prayed they wouldn't see her. At Smackdown/ECW and the reunion. She didn't want them to have to explain certain things to them. Candice had slowly drifted to sleep.

**Hope you like this. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Raleigh

_Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :-)_

Chapter 2- Raleigh

Candice had woken up early, so she could start her drive. It was going to be about a 6 hour drive. She was in her car driving down the road with her radio turned up. One of her favorite songs came on, so she turned it up even louder and began to sing.

_You were hangin' your feet off the tailgate of Billy Don's ford  
I grew up in this little bitty of town never seen you before  
You were swayin' in the moonlight while the radio played  
And I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah_

It was a sweet southern soulful thing that got me down deep  
You caught me starin' at you but your smilin' back at me  
Started slingin' that air guitar Man, you sure can play  
And I've had that song in my head all day

I don't know who sings it  
I keep searchin' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
But I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah

Her singing was interrupted when she saw blue lights start flashing behind her. "Crap!" she said quietly to herself. She pulled the car over and reached into her glove compartment for her proof of insurance. She watched as he stepped out of his car. The police officer was tall and skinny.

"Morning ma'am." he said as he gave her a nod.

"Morning officer."

"Do you realize how fast you were going?" he asked her.

"No sir. I thought I was doing the speed limit."

"You were going 10 over. I'll let you slide with a warning if you slow it down and focus on driving, not on singing with the radio."

"Thank you officer. You have my word." Candice said smiling.

"Alright have a good day ma'am."

"You too oficer."

Candice slowly pulled away from the shoulder and continued her driving. After several hours of driving, she finally arrived in Raleigh. She decided to swing by McDonalds to grab a bite to eat. After she got her food, she sat down at a table. She remembered she had told Susan she'd text her when she got there.

_"I'm here." _Candice texted to Susan.

_"Great! And just so you know your staying at the Sheraton Raleigh Hotel." _Susan replied back.

"_What?! There's no way I'd b able 2 afford there."_

_"It's already paid 4. All u have 2 do is check in."_

_"You got me a hotel room?"_

_"Yes I did. Your going to b there 2 nights and then your going 2 b going 2 Cameron."_

_"Thanks Susan. I really appreciate it."_

_"I know you do hun. ttyl have fun!" _

After they stopped texting, she finished up her late lunch and made her way over to the hotel. When she pulled into the parking lot, she got out and grabbed her bags. She stared at the hotel and couldn't believe Susan got her a room here. She made her way inside the building and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to check in." Candice told the lady at the front desk.

"Name?" she asked.

"Candice Walker."

"Alright Miss Walker you'll be staying in room 403." the lady said as she handed her a key to the room.

Candice thanked her and grabbed her luggage and made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. It finally came and she stepped inside and pressed the 4 button to take her to the fourth floor. Just before the doors closed she noticed two men walk into the hotel. "Nah it can't be." she thought to herself. Sure enough it was. Jeff and Matt Hardy were staying at the same hotel as her! The elevator doors shut and Candice leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. The elevator came to a stop, she stood up and grabbed her bags. She finally found her room and walked in. The hotel room was gorgeous. She sat her stuff down and walked over to the window. She looked out at the view. She really missed North Carolina. Knoxville never seemed like home. Cameron would always be her home.

**Sorry this was a shorter chapter. I tried adding something, but nothing could come to mind. Chapter 3 will be longer. Hope you enjoyed :-)**


	3. Is It Really?

_**Hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to all my readers!**_

Chapter 3- Smackdown/ECW

Candice sat there as she watched Jeff came running through the entrance. She couldn't help but remember all the memories from back in he high school days. Part of her wanted to hate the two for leaving her, but the other part was proud of them and how far they had come. She continued to watch as he did his dance number. That made her let out a little laugh. That was two things that Jeff was good at, dancing, and making people laugh. He walked over to the side she was sitting on and started slapping hands with his fans. Candice stuck her hand out and he hit it just like he did with everyone else. Her smile turned to a frown when she realized he didn't even notice her. "_Of course he's not going to recogzie me... it's been 13 years since we last saw each other and i've changed a lot since then." _she thought to herself. "_And not to mention, he's met so many new faces that he's forgoten the old."_ She watched as he climbed in the ring and faced MVP. Several minutes later the match had ended and Jeff had won. He stepped out of the ring and started to make his way back to the entrance. "Good job Jeff!" Candice shouted. She didn't know why she did it. After she realized what she did she quickly ducked down. She closed her eyes and wondered why she was acting like a child. Everyone around her started screaming and jumping. She couldn't help and laugh because from where she was sitting it looked like they were going to jump over the wall.

"Candi?" she heard a familar voice ask.

She knew exactly who it was. There were only two people who ever called her that.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Jim Ross asked as everyone saw him leaning over the security wall.

Candice looked up. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She was hoping she was dreaming but when someone accidently stepped on her foot she realized it wasn't.

"Candi is that you?" Jeff asked again.

"Yeah it's me Jeff." she said while she stood up.

"Who is he talking to?" Jim Ross kept saying.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tazz told him.

Jeff didn't say anything else, he just held his hand out. Candice didn't know what else to do so she took his hand. He helped her over the security wall and made their way to the back. Candice's mind was racing with so many thoughts. She was not expecting this to happen. The two made their way into the locker room so they could get out of the way for the next fight.

"Candi?" Matt asked as he walked over to his brother to ask him what he was doing. Matt had a blank look on his face.

"Yeap." Candice said. That was all she could say.

There was a long silence between the three.

"How are you?" Matt said, finally breaking the silence.

"13 years. 13 years is how long its been. No phone call, no nothing. You know I stayed in Cameron for 2 years after I graduated, hoping maybe ya'll would call or visit me? I finally gave up and moved to Knoxville." she said, trying to fight back the tears.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to disappear like we did, but." Jeff said but then was interrupted.

"But you did. Maybe I'm being selfish, maybe I should just be happy you left because if you hadn't you wouldn't be in the WWE. You made your dreams come true."

"No your not being selfish. You were our best friend. Best friends don't leave each other hangin' for 13 years." Matt said.

Candice just stared at the two who were staring at her. She didn't know whether they really were sorry. The tears she was holding back started pouring down her cheek. She fell down to the ground crying. Jeff and Matt looked at each other and then knelt down beside her. Matt wrapped his arms around her and Jeff rubbed her back.

"Candi what's wrong?" Jeff asked her.

Candice didn't know how to tell them. When she moved to Knoxville someone had begun stalking her. She had nightmares about it a lot, but she always kept to herself. There was only two people that knew about it and that was Susan and Lewie.

"Everything has happened." she said through her tears.

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

"When I moved to Knoxville a guy started stalking me. I'd see him looking through my window, so I had to move up a few floors. Wherever I went I felt like he was there." she said. Candice didn't know why she told them. She kept telling herself she'd never tell them, but within a split second, she did. She felt as Matt tensed up.

"If we hadn't left you would have never moved and then he would have never stalked you." Matt said, holding her even tighter.

Candice broke lose from the two and stood up. "Maybe your right." she said and turned around and left.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other, unsure on what to do.

"Do we go after her?" Matt asked.

"I think we should." Jeff said.

The two stood up and left to go find her. It didn't take long because she was so lost. Candice saw the two coming towards her.

"Your right, if we hadn't left, it wouldn't have happened." Jeff said as the two approached her.

"Ya'll I'm sorry for how I said what I said, but it really hurt when you two left. I am really glad you did follow your dreams, I just wished ya'll would call me every now and then."

"Candice, you don't have to apologize. We're the ones that need to be apologizing, and we're sorry."

Candice stood there for a minute. "Which hotel are ya'll staying at?" she asked, even though she knew.

"The Sheraton Raleigh Hotel." Jeff told her.

"That's where I'm at too. I'll meet you at the bar there after your show is over." she said and then started to walk away.

"Two things, one I'm not fighting so we can leave now, and second... your going the wrong way!" Matt shouted to her so she could hear him. They watched as she stopped, turned around and then started walking back towards them. Matt smiled at her, which caused a smile to creep across her face. The three left the arena and headed back to the hotel.


	4. Like Old Times

**Thanks for the reviews and the subscribers, I really appreciate it :-)! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Chapter 4- Like Old Times

The three of them were riding in the car, not one of them saying a word. Matt finally broke the silence by asking where they wanted to go.

"Talbert's?" Candice suggested.

"Sounds good." Matt replied smiling at her.

They pulled up to the place and got out and walked inside. A couple of people came over and asked for some autographs. Candice smiled because she could tell Matt and Jeff were proud. The more she thought to herself the more she realized she could not stay mad at them forever. Sure she could still be upset, but they were given a second chance. Maybe they won't leave like they did before. After Matt and Jeff signed them, they joined her at the bar.

"I've been thinking." Candice said as soon as they sat down.

"That's dangerous." Matt joked.

Candice popped him in the arm. She caught herself smiling from ear to ear. She was shocked that they weren't too careful on what they say because they didn't want to hurt her even more. She was glad though they weren't acting like that, she wanted it to be like old times.

"Shut up." she replied laughing. "Now as I was saying I was thinking, maybe this is a second chance."

"I think your right." Jeff and Matt said at the same time.

They all busted out laughing. Candice couldn't help but think how soon she had opened back up to them. But then again, these were the two she grew up with. The two she had known since she was little. They ordered their food and sat there looking at each other. Matt got an idea. He ran over to the jukebox and selected a song. When it started playing Jeff and Candice couldn't resist so they got up and started dancing. The song was Boot Scootin' Boogie. Back in their high school days they'd always dance to the song. Candice was in the middle, Jeff was to the left of her, and Matt was to the right. After they started dancing, other people began to join as well. Candice was smiling and having a good time. She was shocked, this had been the first time in years since she had smiled and had a good time. When the song was over the three walked back over to the table, laughing and out of breath.

"Wow I needed that." Candice said while trying to stop laughing.

"So are you going to the reunion?" Matt asked.

"I had planned on it. Are ya'll?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jeff asked her.

"The motel. There was no way I was gonna stay with my parents and bro."

"Well would you like to stay with me and Jeff?" Matt asked her.

"I'm not.."

"Come on Candi, we need to catch up. Please?" Jeff said giving her the puppy dog look.

"Quit giving me that look." she said as she reached over the table slapping him in the arm. Just as she did her elbow hit Matt's drink and it went everywhere.This man came over with a rag.

"Matt I am sooo sorry." she said while the man cleaned the table up.

"Candi it's ok." he said letting a small laugh come out.

Candice smiled at Matt and was about to thank the man who cleaned up the mess, until she recognized the face.

"Aren't you the police officer who pulled me over yesterday?" she asked looking at the man.

"Ummm I don't now." he said and then left.

"That was strange." Matt said with a confused look on his face, but not as confused as Candice's look. "So Candi are you going to stay with us?" Matt asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Fine." she said giving in to the two.

They all finished up eating and headed back to the hotel. When they got in the lobby Jeff asked if they wanted to head to Cameron that night. Candice said sure because she didn't want to stay at the hotel too long, knowing that Susan was paying for it. They agreed to meet her in the lobby in 20 minutes. She made her way up to the room and pulled out her phone to text Susan.

"_I rlly appreciated the room... I'm gonna head 2 Cameron tonight tho."_

_"What?! Ur supposed 2 b having fun."_

_"I ran into a couple of old friends... I'm gonna b staying with them in Cameron, and they're going 2nite."_

_"Oh so u ran into the Hardy Boyz." _

_"How'd u know?"_

_"I saw Jeff pull u out of the crowd."_

_"Oh... well thx for the room.. I better get going... ttyl bye!"_

Candice closed her phone and grabbed her bags. She left her room and started making her way to the elevator. She felt like someone was staring at her, but when she turned around she didn't see anyone. She began to feel paranoid again, fearing that her stalker was at it again. She stepped in the elevator and quickly pressed the button to close the doors. She closed her eyes and began to think back. When the elevator doors opened Jeff and Matt were standing right there.

"You ok?" Matt asked her.

Candice jumped when she realized they were standing right there.

"Dang ya'll scared me and yeah I'm fine."

Matt shrugged and took her luggage. They all checked out of the hotel and walked out in the parking lot. They put everything in the trunk and Matt climbed in the drivers seat, Candince in the passenger seat, and Jeff in the back. Before they started out Matt noticed something on his windshield. He stuck his body out of the window, grabbed it, and slid back inside the car. He read the note and you could see the color draining from his face.

"What is it bro?" Jeff asked him.

Matt wadded up the paper, threw it out the window, and then pounded his hands into the steering wheel.

"Dude what was it?" Jeff asked again.

"A note to Candice." he said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. All it said was 'I'm watching you.'" he said closing his eyes.

Candice slowly turned her head until she was staring at the floor.

"We won't let anyhting happen to you. He's gonna have to go through us first."Jeff reassured her.


	5. Cameron

**I know I just posted chapter 4, but I had so many ideas going in my head I figured I would start chapter 5. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and suscribers!!**

Chapter 5- Cameron

The three had finally arrived in Cameron. They were going to be staying at Jeff's house. When they pulled into the driveway, Candice and Jeff were asleep. Matt reached into the back seat and shook Jeff. He started to wake up.

"Jeff, can you get the luggage in?" Matt whispered so he wouldn't wake up Candice.

Jeff nodded and started to get out of the car. He walked around to the trunk while Matt walked around to get Candice. He carefully picked her up and took her inside and layed her down on the bed in the guest bedroom. He then walked back outside to help Jeff. As they were pulling stuff out from the trunk Jeff asked Matt what they were going to do about the stalker.

"We're going to keep our eye out for Candice, and if he tries anything to hurt her, we hurt him." Matt said and then slammed the trunk shut. The two headed inside and went to bed.

_The Next Morning_

Candice woke up to the smell of bacon. She climbed out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She had to follow the smell because she had no idea where the kitchen was. When she finally found it, she saw Jeff making breakfast.

"Morning." he said to her.

"Morning." she replied.

Just about that time Matt came up behind her.

"Whatcha cookin?" Matt asked as he leaned up against the counter.

"Bacon, eggs, and biscuits."

"Sounds good." Matt replied.

Jeff finished cooking and they were all eating. After Jeff had finished he told the two he'd be back cause he had to run into town. Matt offered a tour of Jeff's place.

"Sure." Candice said after she put her plate in the sink.

Matt showed her around the house, and then took her down in the basement. Candice laughed when she saw the ring that was in the middle of the room.

"What... me and Jeff have to practice." he said laughing.

Matt jumped up un the ring and sat in between the top and middle rope, holding it open for her. She stepped in between the ropes, entering the ring.

"You want to do some sparring? It'll help with any stress you have." Matt asked her.

"You know I'm always up for a challenge."

Matt jumped out of the ring and got some sparring equipment. He climbed back in the ring and handed a set to her. They both put it on.

"You got to take it easy on me now." Candice said before putting her mouthpiece in.

They started going around in circles, fists up and ready. Matt brought up his foot and kicked her in the abdomen. She bent over holding onto her stomach.

"You alright?" he said as he ran over to her. When he did, she got a jab in.

Matt shook it off and the circling began again. They continued swapping punches for the next 15 minutes. One of the punches Candice threw, Matt caught. She tried turning her arm around but Matt pulled her in, which prevented her from being able to break free. Candice looked up at him and he was looking back at her. Both just stood there, catching their breath. Matt finally let go, and she took her mouth piece out.

"That really does help the stress." she said.

"Told you." he said giving a smile.

_Matt's POV_

As I sparred with her, the more I began to fall for her. I needed to stop because we are just friends. We were just starting to open back up to each other after 13 years, and I couldn't ruin that.

_End of Matt's POV_

"Matt, hellooooo, earth to Matt." Candice said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was asking if we should call it a day?"

"Yeah. It's fine." he said as he took his sparring equipment off. Candice did the same. She looked over at him. She thought he was acting kind of funny, but didn't know why. As the two made their way back upstairs, they saw Jeff sitting on the couch.

"There you two are." Jeff said while sitting up.

"Oh, we were sparring." Matt told him.

"Oh ok. Guess who I ran into at the store." Jeff said.

"Who?" Candice and Matt asked at the same time.

"Mr. Billows. He told us that we need to be on our best behavior tomorrow." Jeff said laughing.

"Does he know thats like physically impossible when the three of us get around each other?" Matt asked.

"I dunno, but he said they are trying to find a few people who will sing. And Candice I thought maybe you could sing. I mean you have a great voice and your an awesome songwriter."

"Jeff that was back in the day. It's been years since I've wrote a song."

"Well I kinda, um, well I kinda accidently said you'd be more than happy to sing."

"JEFF I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Sorry!" he said laughing while he tried to dodge all the flying pillows.

"Now I have to write a song in less than a day, and I have no clue what about!" she yelled again.

"It can be about anyhting." he told her.

"Well I guess I better get started." she said as she walked into the guest room and shut the door.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out a notebook she had brought with her. She lied to them. She actually does write songs still. She began to think of something to write about, and then it came to her. She quickly started jotting stuff down and humming tunes. Several hours later she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she told the person.

Matt walked in the room and sat down beside her with food. "I went and got take out." he said handing her the food.

"Thanks." she replied looking at what was inside. "Cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake... you know me so well." she said smiling.

"Yes I do." he said with a proud smile. "Well I'll let you get back to writing." he said and then started to make his way to the door.

"Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." she told him.

Matt just smiled and then left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed :-)**


	6. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song or lyrics to Famous In A Small Town by Miranda Lambert**_

**Once again I'd like to thank all my readers, I hope your enjoying this story :-)!!**

Chapter 6- Reunion

Candice was sitting in front of the mirror putting on her make-up. She was getting nervous about tonight. After she finished putting he make-up on, she walked over to the dress that was laid out on her bed. She heard Matt calling up the staris for her to hurry up. She quickly changed into it and put on the heels that she was wearing with the dress. She grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs.

"Jeff's waiting for us....... in the car." he said, pausing in the middle after he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Well let's get going, I don't want to be the reason we're late." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the car.

They finally arrived at the school. Candice hesitated on getting out of the car, but she finally got out. Her stomach was turning in circles and she felt like her legs were about to give in.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, noticing how pale she looked.

"No. You know how long it's been since I sang in front of a crowd?"

"Candice I really am sorry. I thought you still liked to sing." Jeff apologized.

Candice took a deep breath. She kept thinking to herself maybe this was going to be good for her.

"Miss Walker, I need you to come with me." Mr. Billows said, motioning for her to follow him.

"You can do it Candi." Matt and Jeff reassured her.

She gave a small smile and nodded, and then followed Mr. Billows.

"Matt? Jeff?" a woman asked as she made her way over to the two.

Matt was looking around when he finally noticed the girl standing in front of her.

"Kayla Smithson." Matt said smiling then hugging the girl. After Matt hugged her, Jeff leaned over and hugged her as well.

"How are you?" she asked.

"We're doing good, you?" Matt and Jeff asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. So where's that friend of yours?"

"Which friend?" Matt asked

"The one that you always hung out with in high school. The one everyone thought you'd end up dating?"

When Jeff heard her ask that he choked on the drink he was drinking. Matt and Kayla looked at him. He hit his chest a few times to try and cover it up.

"I'm guessing your talking about Candice Walker." Matt said, trying to ignore his brother.

"Yeahhhh that's her. So did you two finally ever go out?" she asked.

This time Jeff spit his drink out.

"Jeff!" Matt said getting aggrivated at his brother.

"Sorry." he said trying not to bust out laughing.

"No we never dated. After Jeff graduated we left so we could follow our wrestling dreams."

"Oh. So you just left?"

"Kinda." Matt said.

"Oh, wow. Well it was good seeing you two again." she said and then left.

After she was out of sight, Jeff put his arm around his brother. He brought up his finger and pointed at his brother. He then started shaking from laughing so hard. "Excuse me for a sec." his brother finally mananged to get out and left, still laughing. Matt just rolled his eyes. Matt started to look around the room when someone had caught his eye. He looked down at his feet and then back over at the man, but he was gone. Matt just shook his head and began to walk around the room.

_Candice's POV_

As I sat there I caught myself starting to bite my nails. It was a bad habbit, but it was hard to break. I always did it when I got real nervous. Mr. Billows came over to me and told me I had 5 minutes before I sang. Someone was out there already singing. He had a pretty good voice. There was no way I could top it. I have no idea how I got roped into doing this, or even letting Jeff and Matt talk me into this. There was no way I'm gonna do this.

_End of Candice's POV_

Candice took off running. Well as best as she could since she was in heels. Before she could make it out of the gym, she was stopped by Matt.

"Whoa, slow down, where are you going?" he asked her.

"I can't do this. They can just get that guy to sing again." Candice said and started to walk out of the gym.

"So that's it? Your just going to leave?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Candice said and then opened the door.

"You've changed you know. The Candice Walker I knew back in high school would have gotten up there on that stage and sang her heart out." Matt said, just before she left. "What happened Candice? You have an amazing voice. Remember all those times when we'd go out to that old abandoned barn. We'd start a fire, then I'd play the guitar while you sang, and Jeff danced around like Jeff does. Remember those times?" Matt asked.

Candice slowly nodded. She felt her eyes starting to swell up with tears. She missed that Candice. The one who lived life like there was no tomorrow.

"If you sing tonight, just imagine yourself at that old barn with me and Jeff, and be yourself."

Candice stared at Matt for a moment, the same stare that they had when they were sparring in Jeff's basement. She smiled and walked over and hugged him. When she let go she made her way backstage to get ready. Matt smiled to himself. He then quickly snapped out of it so he could find Jeff. He had an idea up his sleeve.

"Jeff." Matt said, while running up to him and telling him his plan. Jeff smiled when he heard it.

"Let's do it." he said while highfiving his brother.

They watched as Candice made her way to the stage. She looked really nervous, not as nervous as before, but still nervous. Jeff and Matt got right in front of the stage to let her know they were there. She smiled at them and then started to play the guitar.

"They say life is so much sweeter" she started to sing. She noticed as Jeff and Matt started dancing. She continued playing, trying not to laugh.

"Through the telephoto lens of fame  
around here you get just as much attention  
cheerin' at the high school football game

I dreamed of going to Nashville  
Put my money down and placed my bet  
But I just got the first buck of the season  
I made the front page of the Turnertown Gazette

Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows it just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town

Tyler and Casey broke up  
It ended pretty quietly  
We heard he was caught red-handed with her mama  
So that's just what they let us all believe

Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows it just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town

Baby who  
Needs their faces in a magazine  
Me and you  
We've been stars of the town since we were 17

Let's go on down to the quick stop  
Wear your yellow shades  
And I'll put on my tight jeans  
And we'll just spend the weekend burnin' rubber  
And we'll let em point and stare in disbelief

Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows it just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town."

After she finished singing everyone started cheering. She bowed a couple of times and thanked everybody. She then walked backstage where she was greeted by the two Hardy's.

"You were awesome!" Jeff said hugging her.

"Yeap, just as good as back in the days, if not better." Matt said hugging her after Jeff.

"Thanks. And thanks for dancing out there too. It helped." she replied with the biggest grin.

The three laughed and made their way back to the gym floor so they could talk to their old classmates. Candice actually found herself starting to relax and have a good time.


	7. Attempt

_**Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions!!! It means a lot! Thanks again!!!!**_

Chapter 7- Attempt

Candice sat down at a table, she was getting tired of standing around. Jeff was off somewhere, doing whatever he was doing. Matt came over and sat down beside Candice. She didn't even look up, she just sat there one hand resting on the table, holding her head up, the other she was moving her finger around the edge of her glass.

"Candi, I need to talk to you." Matt said, trying to get her attention. She looked over at him, but not stopping what she was doing. "Candi I think...." He was cut off by her jumping up from the table and running over to someone.

"Paige!" she said as she jumped up from the table and ran over to hug someone.

"Oh my gosh, Candice!" the girl said hugging her too.

"How have you been?" Candice asked the girl.

"I haven't been doing too good." she replied.

"Why?"

"They fired me up at the factory. They cut close to 200. So now I'm out of a job and I'm about to lose my apartment." Paige told her.

"Paige I'm so sorry." was all Candice could say.

"Well enough of that, how have you been doing in Knoxville?"

"Doing pretty good. I still work at the diner."

About that time Matt made his way over to the two.

"Oh Paige, this is Matt. Matt this is Paige." Candice said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Matt told her.

"Likewise."

"The year you and Jeff left, she started up at the school." Candice told him.

Matt couldn't help but to start feeling bad again. "Oh ok." he said.

"Hey Candice, that guy that.." Jeff was cut off by Candice introducing him to Paige.

"Jeff this is Paige, Paige this is Jeff." Candice said to the two.

Jeff extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Paige." he said, with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too." she said then let go of his hand.

Candice stood there looking at her three friends. She was glad that they were all here. The only thing was that she was hoping, is that Jeff and Matt don't leave her like they did before.

"Jeff weren't you saying something before I cut you off?" Candice asked.

"Yeah. You remember that guy that you said pulled you over, the same one that cleaned up the mess at our table?"

"Yes."

"Well he's here."

Candice's heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She ran over to the table where they had yearbooks set up. She began to search through them. She finally stopped looking through them and stood up.

"He was my pre calculous teacher my senior year. That explains why he's here. Maybe its just a really odd coinsidence that we ran into each other those other two times." Candice said with a little hope.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other. "Candice, it's kind of strange. Him being a cop first and pulling you over just outside of Knoxville. The next day, he's a waiter in a small resteraunt in Raleigh. And then we spot him here at the reunion and find out he was one of your old teachers." Jeff said to her.

"Paige since you probably have no idea what is going on, how would you describe the person that Jeff is talking about?" Matt asked her.

"I don't know. He sounds stalkerish." she said.

_Candice's POV_

The second I heard her say stalkerish, I knew. I knew was back. I was sitting there trying to hold the tears back. I didn't want to start crying in front of Jeff and Matt again. The tears were getting harder and harder to fight back, so I just turned around and started walking away. I heard them calling my name and then felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Matt.

_End of Candice's POV_

"Candi, I want you to know that Jeff and I are going to protect you. We won't let this man step within 100 yards from you. Now it may be a good idea if you go stay with your parents tonight in case he already knows your staying with us." Matt told her.

She agreed with them and then asked if Paige wanted to stay with her. Paige told her she would be more than happy to. After about an hour, Candice and Paige were ready to go. They all said bye to each other and came up with somewhere to meet for breakfast. Candice and Paige walked out to Paige's car and left to go to her parents house. Candice was sure not looking forward to it. They finally pulled up to the driveway and Candice took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"It's been a while. Last time I was here, me and my brother got into a fight and that's when I told them I'd never be back. Me and my mom still talk, but me and my dad and me and my brother haven't talked in a while."

"Well it may be good for you to see them again."

"Maybe."

The two girls got out of the car and walked up to the door. Candice knocked three times and it didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

Candice recognized him. It was her brother.

"Davey it's me, Candice." she told him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to mom."

David rolled his eyes and opened the door for them to come in.

"Mom! Candice is here!" he shouted into the kitchen to his mom.

She came out, wiping her hands on a rag.

"Candice!" she said giving her daughter a hug. "Paige its good to see you again too." she said hugging Paige after hugging Candice.

"It's good to see you mom. Where's daddy?"

"He should be home shortly. David are you not glad to see your sister?"

"No ma'am. I thought she said she was never coming back." he said, still staring at the tv.

"You know what, forget it. I'll find somewhere else to stay." Candice said walking to the door.

"Candice Marie Walker you hold it right there." her mom said, stopping her. "David Lee Walker you better hush your mouth. One more word to your sister like that your things are going to be out on the lawn." her mother said with a stern voice. Just about that time, the door in the kitchen opened and you could hear someone kicking off boots.

"Is supper ready?" the man asked walking into the living room. "Candice." he said, after he realized she was standing there.

"Hey daddy."

"Well don't just stand there come give your ol' man a hug."

She smiled and gave her dad the biggest bear hug. Her dad held her tight and a tear strolled down his cheek. Seeing him cry made Candice and her mom to start to tear up.

"So how long you in for?" her dad asked, while letting go and then wiping away the tears.

"I don't know. We'll see how some things work out."

"So you see them boys yet? What was their names again, they were Gilbert's boys."

"Jeff and Matt?"

"Yeah that's them. You seen em' yet?"

"Yes dad."

His smile turned to a frown. He never really like Jeff and Matt. Candice never really knew why though.

"I wish I knew ya'll were coming, I would've made more food."

"Don't worry mom. We ate at the reunion. We're just gonna head on to bed." Candice told them. She told her parents goodnight and her and Paige made their way to the guest bedroom.

"I remember always coming here after school to study and hang out." Paige said sitting her stuff in a corner of the room.

"Me too." Candice said smiling.

Both the girls got switched into their pajamas, Candice slept on the couch that was in the guestroom, while Paige slept on the bed. Candice sat there staring at the ceiling, thinking about what has happened the past two days. She got to see her three best friends again. Her thoughts were interrupted to the sound of the window in the room being shattered.


	8. How I Feel

**I've had some time on my hand so I figured I'd go on an updating spree. I hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to all my readers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT own the song or lyrics Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson**_

Chapter 8- How I Feel

Candice and Paige screamed as they shot towards the door. Kevin (Candice's dad) flung the door open, shotgun in hand. He saw the two terrified girls and told them to go in the living room. He walked over to the window and looked out. He didn't see anything. He closed the bedroom door and walked into the living room where the rest of the family was. Candice was on the couch shaking. Her mother and Paige were trying to help calm her down.

"David, stay here with them. I'll be right back." Kevin said while he grabbed the keys to his truck and walked out the door.

"Candice honey your bleeding." her mom said noticing the cut on her arm.

"Where's the alcohol Mrs. Walker?" Paige asked.

"It's in the same place its always been."

"Ok." Paige went into the kitchen to get it and some paper towels. She came back and dabbed some alcohol on the towel and started cleaning up Paige's cut. Candice started to flinch, but you could tell her mind was somewhere else.

"Candice what the heck is going on?" David asked her.

She just looked over at him.

"Answer the question."

Candice hesitated but figured it was time to tell them. "Shortly after moving to Knoxville, I began to notice someone following me. He never physically hurt me, but he'd do stuff like look through my windows at night, cut my electricity off so I'd have to go outside to turn it back on. Another time he keyed my car and smashed in my windows. He left letters that said 'I'm watching you' everywhere." Candice said.

"Candice why didn't you go to the police?!" her mom asked.

"I did. They told me that he had to do something to me before they could do anything about it. And not to mention we don't know who he is."

"That is ridiculous!" her mom said getting angry.

"Candice, I think maybe we should go stay somewhere else. I mean he knows your here now." Paige told her.

"Your right."

"Candice your not leaving my sight." her mother said.

"Mom, I don't want to drag you, dad, and David down with me."

"Candice your our daughter."

"I know mom, but I don't want to see ya'll get hurt. I promise I'll call ya'll and tell you if anything happens."

Her mom sat there for a second. "Alright, but you call to check in."

"Okay. I'll be at Jeff's house. I'll come by here after lunch tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you and please be careful." her mom said and then hugged Candice. Paige hugged her as well and the two made their way out to the car. Before Candice got in, she heard David call her name. She turned to see him walking towards them.

"Here you go sis. Be careful." he said then handed her a .40 pistol.

Candice took the gun and thanked him. Paige started the car while Candice climbed into the passenger seat. They were then headed off to Jeff's.

"Hey Can, don't you think we should call them. It is 2:30 am?" Paige asked.

"Knowing them, they wouldn't answer the phone. They'll answer the door though."

The car pulled down the street Jeff's house was on. They finally spotted his driveway and turned down it. They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. No one was coming so Candice proceeded to ring it over and over again. They finally saw the lights turn on. Jeff opened the door and saw them standing there.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Jeff asked.

He looked down and noticed they were freezing standing there in their pajamas. He opened the door even more and told them to come inside. They all sat down on the couch and that's when Jeff noticed Candice's arm.

"What happened?"

"The window in the room we were staying in shattered to pieces. She was below the window and a piece cut her arm." Paige told him, noticing Candice didn't really feel like talking.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Paige told him.

"Who was at the door?" Matt moaned while walking into the living room. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn when he saw who it was. "Everything alright?"

Jeff pulled him into the kitchen, to get Paige and Candice something to drink, and told Matt what had happened. Matt was beyond furious. The two walked back into the living room and was shocked to see Paige sound asleep. Candice told them to be quiet. Jeff walked over to her and picked her up to take her to one of the guest rooms. Matt sat down beside Candice.

"You doing alright?" he asked her.

"I just want him to leave me alone."

"I know you do. I want him to leave you alone too." he told her.

Candice leaned over and rested her head on Matt's shoulder. Before he knew it, she fell asleep. He carefully reached over and grabbed a blanket that was thrown over the couch and covered her up with it. He just sat there with her because he didn't want to wake her up. He soon fell asleep as well. Several hours passed and Candice was woken up by Jeff opening the shades. Candice squinted her eyes and sat up. She looked over and saw Matt still asleep, so she tapped on the stomach. He slowly started to open his eyes.

"Morning." he said as he sat up.

"Morning." Candice replied smiling.

"Alright you two, get up. Paige and I are already ready to go. Since we slept in late we're going to go do lunch." Jeff told them.

Matt and Candice both got up and started getting ready. Candice went into the room she stayed in the first night they got to Cameron and changed. After she got dressed she sat down on the edge of the bed. She heard a knock at the door and Paige came in and sat down beside her.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. Last night I kept thinking about the whole ordeal. I can't get scared. It's what he wants. If he wanted to hurt me, why hasn't he done it? He's been stalking me for over 5 years now."

"That could be true, but you still can't let your guard down."

"I know. I just can't let it take over my life again."

"Well now you won't be alone. You have me, Jeff, Matt, your family, and Susan to get you through this." Paige said.

"Susan. I forgot to call her and tell her how the reunion went." Candice pulled out her phone and dialed Susan's number.

"Hello?"

"Susan it's me."

"Hey honey, how are ya?"

"I'm doing good. We had fun at the reunion last night. I actually got up and sang."

"Are you serious?! Way to go girl! I'm so proud of you." Susan told her.

"Thanks Susan." Paige looked over at Candice and shot her that 'tell her' look. "Susan I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The man who stalked me, I think he's back."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Well I hate to do this, but I have to go. Matt, Jeff, Paige, and I are going out to lunch."

"Alright hun, be careful and I love you."

"I love you too Susan."

After Candice hung up, her and Paige stood up to meet Jeff and Matt outside. They all got in the car and rode into town. They pulled up to a diner that had been there forever. When they got out and walked inside the owner recognized them.

"Matt, Jeff, Candice, and Paige. Glad to see ya'll again." he said handing them menus.

"It's good to be back Mr. Martin." Paige told him.

"Matt and Jeff ya'll missed it. When these two girls would come in, first thing they'd do was Candice would get in front of the mic and Paige would play the guitar.

"You play?" Jeff asked looking at Paige.

"You betcha."

"That one night it was crammed pack in here and the band that I had booked to play bailed at the last minute, these two gals right here got up there and the audience was on their feet. Matter of a fact it was only shortly after you two left." Mr. Martin told Matt and Jeff.

"Well since we weren't here why don't you two get up there and play it again." Matt suggested.

"I barely remember the song!" Candice said pushing Matt, hoping he'd sut up.

"Well what about that song you were writing last night?" Paige asked.

"How did you know?!" Candice asked.

"I used to write songs with you. It must be a good one since you wrote it in one night."

"Come on Candice, you and Paige get up there and sing for old times sake." Mr. Martin begged.

Candice shot Paige a glare, Paige just gave her the haha look.

"Fine."

Paige jumped up and down and ran over to the small stage and grabbed the guitar.

"You remember that last song we did here? Play it to that beat." Candice told her.

Paige nodded and began to play.

"I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you.

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated.

Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that, my name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd  
be losin', if your answer wasn't yes.

So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know,but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh.." When they finished singing, everyone that was there stood up and cheered.

"Thank you guys for singing." Mr. Martin told them.

"No problem." The two said as they sat back down.

Mr. Martin went to go give the cook their orders. Matt took a sip of his coke and then looked out the window. He notced someone by their car. Matt leaned over to get a better look. He couldn't believe who it was.


	9. The Stalker

**Thanks a bunches to Delkosgirl for the idea on doing the stalkers pov!!! And thanks to my readers and reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it!!!! I also made some coverart for this fic, you can check them out on my profile. **

Chapter 9- The Stalker

_Stalker's POV_

I stood there and watched as she sang. I wish I could be in there to listen to her. I would hear her humming to herself in class, and always enjoyed listening. I knew she had a beautiful voice. Well since I couldn't go in there to listen to her, because I knew they were starting to catch on to me, I just stood back and watched. I smiled at the site of her singing. My smile then faded when I saw how that that brown haired guy looked at her. I didn't like him at all. I did not like how he was moving in on my one true love. She was going to fall in love with me, no matter what the cost.

She finished singing, and her and her friend walked back to their table. She was smiling from ear to ear. That's one of the many reasons why I love her. She has a gorgeous smile. I continued to watch her and that's when I noticed. I noticed him looking at me. I knew that was my que to hide.

_End of stalkers POV_

Matt jumped up from the table and ran outside. He stopped and looked around and then turned to Jeff who had followed him out.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing... I may be losing my mind. I think me wanting to get a hold of this guy is making me lose my mind." Matt said running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Matt I wanna get a hold of him too, but all we can do right now is look out for Paige and Candice." Jeff said.

"I know. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. I already feel bad for leaving her once before. I mean what if we hadn't left? I have all these questions running through my head right now. She probably hates me" Matt said.

"Dude you gotta quit beating yourself up over this. What would Candi tell you? She'd tell you the same thing and you know I'm right." Jeff said.

Matt just nodded. He started to turn around and walk back into the diner when Jeff told him to stop for a second. When he did he looked back at Jeff.

"You like her don't you." Jeff said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked tying to sound dumbfounded.

"You said she probably hates _me _not _us." _

"So?" Matt asked. "You know what I meant."

"No you so like her." Jeff said trying to sound like a highschool girl.

Matt paused there for a moment.

"No Jeff I don't like her. I think I'm falling in love with her." Matt said.

At first Jeff thought he was being sarcastic, but then he could tell he was serious. For once, Jeff did not know what to say.

"Forget I said anything." Matt said and then walked back inside. Jeff followed.

_Stalkers POV_

As soon as I heard him say that I knew something had to be done. There was no way Candice was going to love him. She loved _me_. I had to do something and I had to do something soon. So I decided to head back to my apartment and get a shower to get a fresh start on cooking up a plan to sweep her off her feet.

After I had gone home, showered and everything, I sat down at his kitchen, looking at a picture of Candice that I had taken. I now knew what I had to do. I have to save her. Save her from that man. The man that says he thinks he's falling in love with her. Nothing will get in between our love for each other.

**I know this is a short chapter but as you can probably tell... it's gonna lead up to something big. Hope you enjoyed :-)**


	10. Lights Out

**Thanks to my all my readers and reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate all the reviews and subscriptions!!**

Chapter 10- Lights Out

_Matt's POV_

As we rode back to Jeff's, I couldn't help to think back to the song Candice sang. Some of the lines she sang kind of described how I felt. Although there was one line that kept playing over and over in my head, 'But think of what I'd be losing if your answer wasn't yes.' That right there is what has been keeping me from telling her that I think I have fallen in love with her. 13 years is how long since we had left her and she was just now opening back up to us. I didn't want to lose her because there's always the possibility that she doesn't like me like that. And then it would never be the same between us again.

_End of Matt's POV_

When they arrived back at Jeff's house, they all piled into the living room.

"Sooooo." Paige said breaking the silence.

"What do ya'll want to do?" Jeff asked.

"Well it's about to storm, so a movie?" Matt suggested.

"Sounds good, but me and Paige get to pick out the movie." Candice said to the guys.

"Noooo ya'll will pick a fluffy movie." Jeff whined.

Paige busted out laughing. "What the heck is a fluffly movie?"

"You know... chick flicks."

"Oh, so you think just because we're girls we're going to pick out a "fluffy" movie?" Paige asked, using finger quotes when she said fluffy.

"No." Jeff said trying to defend himself.

"Then why did you automatically assume we'd pick out a chick flick?"

You could tell Jeff was trying to think of something to say, so Matt stepped in to help his little brother.

"Well back in the day Candice always picked out chick flicks, so we just assumed she still would." Matt said, proud of himself that he was able to think of something.

"Your bringing me into this?" Candice asked.

"You know what?" Paige asked laughing. "If ya'll didn't want us picking out a chick flick, that means you actually _have_ chick flicks to pick from." Paige tried to say through the laughter. Candice joined her. Matt and Jeff just looked at each other.

"I have an idea. How about a tag team match. You two against us two." Matt said.

Candice looked over at Paige. "They change the subject and then ask for an unfair match."

"We'll go easy on you." Matt smirked.

"No, she meant it was going to be ufair for you and Jeff because we are so gonna kick your butts." Paige said. The two girls high fived each other and then hopped up from the couch and made their way down to the basement. Jeff and Matt followed. When they got down there, Jeff sat in between the top and bottom rope holding it open so Paige and Candice could climb in. When they were all in the ring, Paige and Jeff were going to start things off.

"Oh and just so you know, I like movies with suspense." Paige said just before throwing a right hand. After she hit Jeff, Jeff lunged forward at her, arms locking each other. He twisted her a certain way going for a submission. Paige refused to give up and tried reaching for Candice. She wasn't able to but she did manage to grab the rope. Jeff quickly let go. When he walked to the middle of the ring. Paige got up quicker than he expected and she did a running clothesline. Jeff hit the mat and just layed there in shock. He didn't know how good she was. He couldn't help but laugh a little while he stood up.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked.

"Nothing." he said throwing his hands up. When he did that, she grabbed his arm and slung him towards the rope. He knew what was coming so after he bounced off the top rope he ducked. She tripped over him and fell out of the ring over the top rope. As soon as she hit the ground, there was a flash of lightning and the electricity went off.

"Paige?" Jeff asked, slowly climbing out of the ring and trying to feel along the ground for her.

"I'm over here." she said. Jeff had finally found her and helped her to her feet.

"Matt Candice?" Jeff asked.

"We're in the ring." they said at the same time. Jeff and Paige found the ring and climbed back in. They all sat there.

"Ya'll do know I'm terrified of the dark, right?" Paige asked.

Jeff let out a little laugh.

Paige brought her arm up and slapped him. Well who she thought was him.

"Owwww." Matt whined rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Matt, I thought that was Jeff." Paige said innocently.

"Well Jeff if you think it's so funny how Paige is scared of the dark why don't you and Matt go get some flashlights." Candice said.

"Alright, come on Matt." Jeff said. Candice and Paige heard the two climb out of the ring and start up the stairs. The two waited for them to get back.

About 15 minutes had passed and they were beginning to wonder if Jeff and Matt left them for the pure enjoyment of it.

"Where the heck are they with the flashlights?!" Candice asked.

Just as soon as she said that, she was dragged down to the mat with her mouth covered. She was going to scream but the hand was covering her mouth prevented her from doing that. After a few seconds passed and she recovered from the shock, she could tell it was Matt. She quit trying to break free and just sat there.

"You have to be quiet. Someone is in the house." Matt whispered as quietly as he could into her ear.

She could tell he was being serious.

"Paige and Jeff?" she asked him.

Matt took her hand and helped her out of the ring. They went into a closet that was down in the basement. Jeff and Paige were there as well. Matt quietly shut the door, and him and Candice sat down on the floor with the other two.

"Who is it?" Candice asked, trying not to think about it being her stalker.

"We don't know." Jeff told her.

They all sat there as they heard the basement door start opening. Paige grabbed Jeff's arm.

"It's going to be ok." he tried reassuring her.

"I know I said I liked suspensful movies, but I don't like it when stuff that happens in those movies happen to me." Paige said.

"Jeff... Matt... where the heck are ya'll?!" the man that was in the basement yelled.

Matt stood up and started opening the door.

"Matt what the heck are you doing?!" Candice whispered.

"I know that voice from anywhere." Matt said and then started opening the door. When he opened it they all noticed that the lights had come back on.

"Shannon?" Jeff asked when he saw the person.

"Why are ya'll in the closet? Nevermind... I don't want to know." Shannon said.

"Why are you in my house?" Jeff asked standing up.

"I have a key you know. I heard ya'll were in town so I decided to stop by. When I walked into the living room the electricity went out." Shannon said.

"You could've called. You scared the crap out of these two girls here." Jeff said helping Paige up.

"The girls? You seemed more scared than them." Shannon said laughing. "Wait Candice? Paige?" Shannon asked looking at the two.

"Yeap!" Candice said running over to Shannon and giving him a hug.

Paige walked over and gave him a hug as well.

"I know you know Candice but you know Paige too?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Candice brought her to my tattoo parlor to get some ink. Then there was a few times where the three of us would go hang out." Shannon told him.

"Ohhhh." Jeff said.

"Well I'm heading back upstairs. I don't want to be stuck down here again if the lights go back off." Matt said.

"We'll be up there in a sec. I want to challenge Jeff." Shannon said stepping in the ring.

"Alright." Matt said and then started up the stairs.

Candice followed Matt. She didn't want to be stuck down there if the lights went out again either. They walked into the kitchen. Candice sat down at the bar and Matt walked to the refrigerator.

"You want anything?" he asked her.

"Just a coke." she said looking at the countertop.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I thought it was him."

Matt handed her the coke and then sat down on the stool next to her.

"I did too."

"And you didn't help matters any when you grabbed me and covered my mouth." she said laughing and gently slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry." he said smiling.

"I forgive you... _this _time. I know you had good intentions." she said.

**Hope you liked this chapter... I wonder how many people thought it was the stalker.. hehe. I hope to have chapter 11 up sooner than I got this one up. **


	11. I Thought You Changed

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers!!!!**

Chapter 11- I Thought You Changed

It was now about 11pm. Shannon decided he was just going to stay the night and head out first thing that morning. The three guys were out on the porch talking about stuff. Paige and Candice were in the kitcen cleaning up. Candice was going to hand the guys another round of beers, but before she went out there she heard them talking.

"So when are you guys heading back out?" Shannon asked.

"We have to leave for Seattle in three days." Matt told him.

Right then and there when Candice heard that, she stopped in her tracks. All the feelings she had when they left the first time started replaying in her head. They were going to leave her again. She should have been smarter and known that they would have to leave, because they were professional wrestlers for the WWE.

"Candice are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Um, yeah... I think so. Hey I'm gonna ride up to my parents house. I forgot that I promised them I'd stop by there after lunch."

"You do know it is 11 o'clock right?" Paige asked.

"They don't go to sleep til like 1. I'll only be there for a couple of minutes."

"Shouldn't I go with you. I mean your stalker is still out there."

"I'll be fine. I have a gun. I'll be right back." Candice said and then sat the tray down and left.

Before Paige could stop her, she was gone. Paige pulled out her phone to let Candice's folks know that she was coming. They told Paige they would call and let her know when she got there. After they hung up she took the beers outside.

"Thanks Paige." they all said.

"No problem. Do ya'll mind if I sit out here with ya'll?" she asked them.

"Of course not." Matt told her.

"Thanks."

"Are you cold?" Jeff asked her, noticing her shaking.

"A little. Is it obvious?" she asked.

"A little." he replied, smiling. He then took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Where's Candice?" Shannon asked her.

"I tried stopping her but she wanted to go to her parents for a bit?" Paige told him.

"By herself?!" Matt asked.

"I tried going with her but she just left." Paige told him. "I called her parents and they told me they'd call when she got there." Paige told them.

"Maybe I should go, just so on her way back home she won't be alone." Matt said.

"Yeah." Jeff told him.

"Ya'll stay here." he said as he walked around front to his car.

_Stalker's POV_

It must be fate. Fate that the love of my life is going somewhere, by herself late at night. This was the perfect opportunity to sweep her off her feet. As we approached the redlight, I started to think of ideas. I finally got one. When the light turned green, I sped up and got as close as I could to her bumper.

_End of Stalkers POV_

_Candice's POV_

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw as the guy rode my bumper. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me that it was him. I began to panic so I sped up. Sure enough he did the same. I leaned over to pull my phone out of my purse. When I got it I quickly dialed the first person that came to mind, Matt.

"Matt?" he answered.

"Ma...Matt." she said through the tears.

"Candice whats wrong?! Where are you?" he asked.

"You have to help me. He's behind...." before she could finish her sentence, Matt heard her scream, a loud crashing sound, and then the phone went dead.


	12. Realize

**Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who have added this story for alerts!!!!!!!! I hope this chapter makes sense :- \. Your going to kinda find out why Kevin doesn't like Jeff or Matt. Hope you enjoy :-)**

Chapter 12- Realize

"Candice! Candice are you there?" he yelled into the phone. When he realized she wasn't he quickly dialed Jeff's number.

"Are you at her parents yet?" Jeff asked when he answered the phone.

"Jeff... Something happened to Candice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she called and she was crying, I asked her what was wrong and she said she needed my help because he was right behind..."

"Behind what?"

"Well that's when I heard her scream, a loud crashing sound, and then her phone went dead." Matt told him. "Oh no. No no no." he yelled.

"What's wrong." Jeff asked

"I found her car." Matt said and then hung up his phone. He got out of his car and ran over to the wreckage. He looked in the car but didn't see her in it. He began to look around the car, but had the same result, nothing. He called 911 and waited. The police, Jeff, Paige, and Shannon all arrived at about the same time. Paige ran over to Matt.

"Matt is she ok?!" Paige asked looking at the wreckage.

"She's not in there."

When he said that Paige burst out into tears. Jeff pulled her into a hug and kept telling her that they'd find Candice.

"This is my fault. If I had just gone with her or tried harder to stop her, this wouldn't be happening." Paige said.

"Paige don't go starting to blame yourself. There was no way of knowing this was going to happen." Jeff told her.

"Why don't us three head over to her parents house, let them know what happened. Matt's got to be here to give his statement." Shannon suggested.

Jeff and Paige agreed. They all left to go to her parents house. After Matt gave his statement he leaned up against his car and began to wonder why Candice would go somewhere in the middle of the night, alone, knowing her stalker was still out there.

"Officer, what are the odds of finding her? And I want an honest answer." Matt asked.

"Well if this was your everyday kidnapping, a good chance because usually they'd want money. But if he's been stalking her over 5 years, this isn't about money, it's about love." he told him.

"Love?! I'm the one that's in love with her!"

"Sir, we'll do everything we can do to get her back. That's one plus side, if he's in love with her, he's probably not going to kill her."

Matt thanked the officer, and then began pacing. He just couldn't stop thinking about things. Like, what if she got hurt after the accident.? What if he tries to hurt her? What if he.. what if he... Matt stopped there. He couldn't even think about that happening to her.

Shannon, Jeff, and Paige arrived at Candice's parents house. They knocked on the door a few times, until they saw a light switch on.

"Mrs. Walker," Paige said when she opened the door.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Walker said as she let the three in the house.

Paige started to cry again, so Jeff spoke up.

"Mrs. Walker..." he started to say but was cut off by Candice's dad.

"What the heck are you doing in my house?!" he yelled at Jeff.

"Sir something hap..."

"Sir, you have the guts to call me sir?!"

"I was trying to be polite."

"Kevin would you shut up and let the boy finish his sentence. I need to know whats going on." Candice's mom said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker, Candice was in a car accident." Jeff told them.

"Wh... wha... a car accident?" Laura (her mom.. I can't remember if I gave her a name) said as she sat down on the couch. Paige sat down with her and put her arm around her.

"You and your brother ain't nothin but trouble. Everytime you two get around her somethin bad always happens to my baby girl." Kevin said, choking up.

David, the one who had been sitting there in silence the whole entire time finally spoke up. "Dad! Jeff and Matt are good guys. They would never do anything to hurt her. Would you quit blaming them!"

"Son you know as well as I do that they would hurt her."

"No dad, that wasn't them." David started to say.

"David." Jeff said while shaking his head no.

"I'm the one who gave her that concussion that one time. We were all hanging out at the school, and Candice was walking on top of the brickwall. Well Jeff and Matt kept telling her to get down because she was going to hurt herself. She didn't listen. So I threw my football up at her to try and scare her so maybe she'd get down. Well she lost her balance and fell. That is how it happened. Jeff and Matt didn't want you to get mad at me, so they just let you believe it was their fault." David told him.

"That can't be true." Kevin said.

"It is dad." he said and then got up and walked out of the house.

Except for the crying, the room was now filled with silence.


	13. Hang In There

**Hi ya'll! Back with more :-) I've had ideas running through my head all day so I figured I'd start typing, lol. I hope you enjoy and thanks to for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 13- Hang In There

_Candice's POV_

I slowly began to open my eyes. I looked around to try and figure out where I was. It looked like some kind of basement. I tried to move but when I did a sharp, piercing, pain shot through my body. I clenched my teeth in pain and then let out a whimper. I guess he must've heard me because I heard a door open. With each footstep he took, my heart began to pound even harder.

"I see your awake." the guy said to me.

I closed my eyes, hoping when I opened them he wouldn't be standing there. As I slowly re-opened them, he was still there. Except now he was closer to me than before.

"What's wrong Cici? Are you ok?" he asked me.

"What do you want from me?" I managed to ask him.

After I said that, I began to cough. I couldn't stop. When I began to taste something in my mouth, that tasted like copper, I knew I was coughing up blood. Everything began to go blurry, and then before I knew it, I was out cold again.

_End of Candice's POV_

"Candice?" the stalker asked, as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then picked her up. He carried her to his car and quickly drove to the hospital.

"I need a doctor!" he screamed as he ran into the ER carrying Candice.

"I'm Dr. Carrie Stevens." a woman said as she pulled a gurney over to the man.

He layed Candice down and the doctor rolled her into a room filled with nurses and other doctors.

"Sir you need to tell me what happened." Dr. Stevens told him.

"I came home from work and found her like this. Please you have to help my wife." he pleaded.

"Sir we're going to do everything we can. What is your wife's name?"

"Candice Carpenter."

"Your's?" she asked him.

"Joey Carpenter."

"Alright thank you sir. Now I need you to wait out in the waiting room."

He did as the doctor asked and went to the waiting room. About 10 minutes had passed and he watched as a uniformed police officer went inside Candice's room.

"Thank you officer for coming by. This woman's husband came in saying he got home from work and found her like this. At first I thought maybe someone broke in and did this to her, then I thought possibly her husband lied and he is harming her. But the more I looked at the injuries it looks consistant with a car accident." Dr. Stevens told the officer while they wheeled Candice up to surgery.

"What's the girl's name?"

"He told me Candice Carpenter." she said. "His is Joey Carpenter."

"The last report of a car accident was about 6 hours ago. The car belonged to a Candice Walker, except the girl wasn't found. One of her friends told the police that she had a stalker and so that led us to believe she was kidnapped. Did this Candice Carpenter say anything or do anything?" he asked.

"When we first got her in, she woke up briefly. She kept mumbling the name Matt."

"The man who called 911 and told us about the accident, his name was Matt. He's also the one who informed us of her stalker. I'm going to call him and have him come down to see if that is Candice Walker, or if it is who the man who brought her in says she is." the officer told her and then left to go ask Joey a few questions. The doctor went with him so she could point him out. When they got to the waiting area, he wasn't there.

_Back at Jeff's house_

Matt, Jeff, and Paige went back to Jeff's place. They didn't want to make Kevin even more mad by staying so they left. Shannon had to get back home, but asked if they'd keep him in the loop on what was going on. Paige was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. Jeff walked over and sat down beside her. When he did, she raised her head slightly and looked up at him. She saw worry and anger in his eyes.

"You want to talk?" she asked him.

"We promised. We promised her that'd we'd protect her and that he'd have to go through us before he could get to her." he said.

"Jeff I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me. There was nothing you could've done. Candice made a choice. We may not know why she made that choice, but she did."

"I know, but...." he was cut off by Matt's cell phone.

Matt ran over to his phone and answered it.

"Is this Matt Hardy?" the officer from the hospital asked.

"Yes." Matt replied.

"Matt, this is Bradley Ross, Cameron Police Department."

"Police Department? Did you find Candice?"

Jeff and Paige stood up and walked over to Matt.

"We're not sure, we need you to come down to the hospital and see if it is her or not after she gets out of surgery."

"Yeah. Um, I'll be there as quickly as possible."

Matt hung up the phone and looked at Jeff and Paige.

"They need me to come to the hospital to see if a woman that came in is Candice."

The three of them ran to the car, and quickly drove to the hospital. When they got there they were greeted by the Officer Bradley Ross.

"Thank you guys for coming down. The doctor who did the surgery just told me that they finished up." he told them. "Now only one of you can come."

"Matt you go." Paige said.

Matt nodded and then followed the police officer. Jeff and Paige sat down and waited for Matt to get back. Several minutes had passed and they finally saw Matt coming off the elevators. He walked over to Paige and Jeff. They both stood up and waited for Matt to tell them the news.

"It's her." Matt said.

Paige smiled and then flung her arms around Jeff. They were all smiling, relieved that she was no longer with the stalker. When Paige finally stopped hugging Jeff, they stood there only inches from each others face. Jeff leaned in and kissed Paige. When they broke apart, Paige looked just about as shocked as Jeff. Matt smiled and patted the two on the shoulders. They all then went upstairs to Candice's room. When they walked in, Matt felt sick again. He didn't like seeing her like this. They all gathered around her bed.

"Man by the looks on ya'lls faces, you'd think someone died." Candice moaned.

"Your awake?!" Matt asked.

"Nah, your just hearing voices. Maybe you should have Randy's theme." Candice joked. She then coughed a few times.

"Haha the Candice we know and love is back." Paige said smiling.

"What is up with you two?" Candice asked noticing someting between Jeff and Paige.

"They liplocked down in the waiting room." Matt said.

"You say that like we're in high school." Jeff said reaching over and punching Matt in the arm.

"Ya'll did?! Awww ya'll make such a cute couple." Candice said.

Just about that time Dr. Stevens walked into the room. "Candice you should really be getting rest. If you do we should expect to see a full recovery." she said.

"I know I know." she said. "Hey Dr. Stevens, thank you for noticing something wasn't right. I tried saying something when I woke up, but I couldn't."

"I just followed my gut. And you did say something that helped us out."

"I did? What did I say?" Candice asked confused.

"You kept mumbling the name Matt." Dr. Stevens said.

Candice looked over at Matt, and he was already looking at her.

"Well I've got some other patients to go see. I already called your family, they're on the way. I'll come by and check on you later." she said just before leaving the room.

"Well we're going to let you get some sleep. We'll be just outside your room." Paige said, and then the three left.

"Hey Matt." she said before Matt could leave.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Susan. I need you to call her and let her know." Candice said.

"Ok. Get some rest now." he said and then closed the door behind him.


	14. The News

**I can't wait much longer for Survivor Series!!! I can't wait to see John back!!!!!! I also hope Jeff beats Triple H friday so he has another shot at the WWE Championship. Well back to the story... hope you enjoy and as always a big thanks to my readers and reviewers!!!!!**

Chapter 14- The News

Candice was gathering her stuff together, ready to get out of the hospital. Paige was on her way to pick her up. They were all going to go back to Matt's house and just chill. When Paige got there, Candice signed the discharge papers and the two left the hospital. In the car ride Candice looked over at Paige and could tell something was up.

"What's up with you?" Candice finally asked.

"Nothing." she said grinning.

"Don't make me force it out of you."

"All it is, is with everything that has been going on with my life, like losing my job, apartment and stuff... I'm actually happy. I got you, then you introduced me to Matt and Jeff, who are really awesome, and I know that even though I just met them, it seems like I've known them for years. I guess it could be since you always talked about them non stop." Paige joked.

"Well I can already tell that your realllllllllllllly happy I introduced you to a certain someone."

Paige just smiled.

"So that's what it is!" Candice said.

"That is what?" Paige asked.

"That's the reason your so happy! You and Jeff are going out aren't ya'll?!" Candice asked getting really excited.

"Mayyyybe." Paige said laughing.

Candice let out a squeal. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you." she said excitedly. Paige just shook her head and laughed at her friend.

"Well what about you and Matt?" Paige asked.

"Me and Matt are just friends."

"Uh huh." Paige said shooting her a look. Candice just rolled her eyes. When they finally arrived to Matt's, they were greeted by Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and Susan. As soon as Candice saw Susan she jumped out of the car and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so glad your ok." Susan said returning the hug.

"Well lets head inside, it's about to start raining." Matt said.

They all made their way inside. All of them were laughing and trading stories about their past. As the rain poured Candice looked out the window, watching it. Without even saying anything she went outside. Susan followed her.

"Candice what are you doing out here?! Your going to get sick." she said, trying to pull her back inside.

"No I won't. I just want to be out here."

"What's wrong?" Susan said while walking up beside the girl. She figured since she was already wet.

"The reason I left that night, was because I heard Jeff and Matt talking about heading back out again. I just kept remembering the day I woke up and went to their house, forgetting that they had left, just because I was so used to going there. I remember the look on their dad's face when I asked them where they were. He invited me in when he realized I forgot about it, I felt so stupid, but we just sat there for over an hour talking about Matt and Jeff. After that day, I always waited for a visit, phone call, a letter, or anything to let me know that they hadn't forgotten about me, but 13 years and nothing. I don't blame them for following their dreams, I am soooo proud of how far they've come, and I forgive them for what they did, but I just... well I don't know what my problem is anymore. There's just something inside of me and it's trying to tell me something but I have no clue what it is trying to tell me."

"Honey, as much as I would love to help you, but I'm afraid this is going to have to be something your going to have to find out on your own. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. You'll always be my other daughter." Susan told her.

"I know. And you'll always be my second mama." Candice said smiling.

Susan grinned. "Well I do have some advice for you."

"What's that?"

"Move back here. Just this past hour, with all that has happened to you, I have never seen you smile like you are right now. You belong here. Your friends, your family, your heart.... all here. Not in Knoxville."

"But what about you and Lewie?"

"Sweetheart I'll always love you and I know Lewie does too. And every chance we'd get to come see you, we'd do it in a heartbeat." she said smiling.

"I'll always love you two too." Candice said and then leaned over and hugged Susan.

"Alright now that part of your problem is settled, can we please go back inside, we're dripping wet and I'm cold." Susan asked.

Candice laughed and then started back to the house.

"Ya'll are soaking wet!" Shannon said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious." Susan said.

Matt ran and got them some towels. They were all sitting in the kitchen/dining room area when Matt pulled Candice into the living room.

"Candice, I need to ask you something."

"I have something to say first." she said. "I'm moving back here. I'm going to get an apartment."

"That's great! But I was going to ask you if you'd like to go out on the road with me, Jeff, and Paige."

"I'd love to, but.."

"But what?" Matt ask confused.

"I was just talking to Susan and I feel like there's something that's missing in my life and I feel that staying here in Cameron I might be able to figure out what. I trust you this time to keep in contact." she said grinning. "After 13 years of damage and within a week our friendship is repaired. It just shows you right there that we're supposed to be friends. Nothing can tear us apart."

Matt forced a fake smile. "Yeap. Well we're really going to miss you. Will you at least sleep on it. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Matt I've made up my mind. I think it'd be best to stay here. I need to repair things between David and I."

"Ok, but if you change your mind, the offer still stands."

"Thank you. Now lets get back in there and enjoy this day since ya'll are leaving tomorrow."


	15. The Letters

**As usual I want to thank my readers and reviewers!! There's probably only going to be a few more chapters, but I might consider doing a sequal. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Oh my gosh less than 24 hours until Survivor Series!!!!!!! I probably won't be able to sleep tonight, lol. Well here is chapter 15... hope you enjoy :-D**

Chapter 15- The Letters

Candice just watched her friends leave. She just kept telling herself it would only be a month. While driving down the rode to her parents house, she looked down in the cup holder at the ticket Matt had given her in case she had changed her mind. She couldn't help but smile. She focused her attention back because she didn't want to total Matt's nice car. He told her she could drive it until she was able to get hers fixed. He also offered her to stay at his house until she got an apartment. She thanked him, but said she'd stay with her parents. She still didn't feel safe with her stalker still being out there. She finally pulled up to her parents house.

"Candice." David said, surprised to see her.

"Hey Davey. Mom and dad home?" she asked.

"No. Why are you here?"

"Well if you want me to leave just say so."

"No.. I'm just surprised to see you still here."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean I'm surprised you didn't go with them."

"I feel like I need to stay here and figure things out. I feel like there's something missing."

"Love?" he asked.

Candice shot him a funny look.

"Why can't you admit it?! Your in love! You need to open your eyes on this past week Candice. What is missing just left on a plane to Atlanta!"

Candice just stared at him. Shocked that he was saying all of this. David reached over and grabbed Candice's arm and led her down to the basement. He pulled out a box and put it on a table and pointed to it. "Open it." he said.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Candice opened the box and saw a whole bunch of letters. She pulled one out and saw it was addressed to her.

"Go ahead." David said.

She opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Candi,_

_Things are going good right now! We both wish you were here with us though. Yesterday we signed our contract with the WWE. It was amazing! It feels like everything is falling into place. The only thing missing is you. Me and Jeff are both hoping for a show near Cameron so we can go see you again. Last time we were there we swung by your place and your parents said you were visiting some family. I guess that's what we get for not giving you a heads up. Well I hate to cut this letter short but I have to get some rest before practice tomorrow. Jeff's yelling from the other room to tell me to tell you he said hi and he loves you. I love you too, and hope to hear from you!_

_Love Always,_

_Matt and Jeff_

Candice slowly folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. "So the past 13 years they _did _keep in touch. I _was_ the one who didn't."

"Candice you can't blame yourself. It's dad. He never liked them so he intercepted the letters and kept them from you."

"David."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How fast do you think you can get me to the airport?" she asked with a smile.

David smiled and pulled out his keys. On the way out to the truck she grabbed the ticket and then hopped in David's pickup. On the drive up there Candice decided she was going to surprise them. She was going to trade the first class for a coach seat, that way they wouldn't know she was on the plane. When they got to the airport Candice jumped out of the truck.

"Thank you. Thanks for showing me the letters. You were right, the thing that is missing is on the plane."

"No problem sis. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you for the past years."

"Well if I forgave Jeff and Matt so I think I'd be able to forgive you." she said.

"Well have a safe flight."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too." he said and then hugged his sister.

Candice waved and then took off running so she couldn't miss her flight.


	16. Arrival

**Hey ya'll! Figured I'd get a chapter done before heading out of town for Thanksgiving. Thanks to my reviewers!! Hope everyone as a safe and fun Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy :-)**

Chapter 16- Arrival

They finally arrived in Atlanta. After she got off the plane, she quickly began looking for her friends. She spotted a small crowd around baggage claim and figured that was them. She decided to a part from one of her favorite songs.

"It's amazing to me how you can speak right to my heart." she began to sing.

Matt, Jeff, and Paige all turned their heads to see Candice standing there.

"Without saying a word you can light up the dark." she continued to sing. "Try as I may I could never explain. What I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all." she finished.

Matt just stood there staring at Candice.

"Go." Paige mumbled just before giving him a nice little shove towards Candice.

"Dave showed me the letters. I still can't believe my dad kept them from me." she finally spoke up and said.

"It doesn't matter now. We're friends again, and like you said nothing will be able to break this friendship."

"When I read one of the letters I figured out what was missing."

"What?"

Candice pulled Matt down to her level and kissed him.

"You." she said smiling while holding his head in between her hands. Matt smiled at her and then picker her up into a hug. Jeff and Paige smiled at the sight of the two. Jeff then put his arm around Paige and kissed her on the forehead.

"Jeff your so sweet." Paige said to him.

"I know." he joked.

"But you still owe me the twenty bucks." she smirked.

"Aw man." he said then started laughing.

Candice and Matt walked over to Paige and Jeff.

"I'm glad you decided to come Candi." Jeff said to Candice.

"Me too." she said looking up at Matt smiling.

"Well I am starving. How about we go grab a bite to eat and then head to the arena?" Paige suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Candice said.

The four of them headed down the street to Olive Garden. As they were waiting for their food, Candice's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miss Walker, this is Detective Rob Layhew with the Candice Police Department. I'm calling with some information reguarding your case. I was going to tell you in person, but your brother said you were in Atlanta." he said.

"Did you get Joey?"

"No ma'am. We have some information about his past though. About 13 years ago his wife Candice was in a fatal car accident. We believe he thinks your his wife. That would explain why he ended up taking you to the hospital. His wife also loved to sing, so when he heard you sing, he automatically saw your name and heard your voice, and then pictured his wife."

"Thank you Det. for the update."

"Miss Walker, please be careful. If he finds you, there's no telling what he'd do."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a list of domestic assault."

"Oh."

"If you need anything you can reach me at this number."

"Ok thank you sir." she said and then hung up the phone. After she did she looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at her.

**Ok so I had to cut this chapter in half. I will finish typing it up when I get back. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!**


	17. The Call

**I decided instead of posting it as the rest of 16, just to make it chapter 17. This is going to be a pretty short chapter cause of that. Hope you still enjoy it though :-). Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!!! I really do appreciate it :-D. This will probably be the second to last chapter. Like I said before I've been debating whether or not to do a sequel. I think I will because I have some ideas for it. **

Chapter 17- The Call

Candice explained everything to the three. Candice could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Matt, they'll get him." she said reaching over and putting her hand on his arm.

"What if they don't? I don't want to have to see you looking over your shoulder 24/7 making sure he's not following you. It's not fair to you to not be able and live your life without having to do that."

Candice looked down at her feet for a second and then back up at Matt. "Matt, these last few days have really made me realize something, well especially today. That ya'll leaving me was the best thing that ever happened. I met Paige and we became best friends and when ya'll came back into my life it made me realize that I love you. And Yeah this Joey guy ruined my life a couple of years ago, but I sure as heck ain't going to let him ruin it again. Now that all of you guys are back in my life, I don't want to lose ya'll. If I start looking over my shoulder and start being paranoid, he'll have me right where I was 5 years ago, and I really don't want to be there again. I know that you, Jeff, and Paige will always have my back, and I hope ya'll know I'll always have yours, so I'm not gonna let him take over my life." she said.

Matt smiled at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your amazing, did you know that?" he said. "After all that you've been through and your being strong about it. I would never be able to be as strong as you."

"Well if I had to go through this alone again, I wouldn't be this strong."

Matt leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "Well one thing for sure is you won't be alone."

Their food was finally brought out to them and they quickly ate so they could get to the arena. When they arrived there, someone told Matt and Jeff they needed to come with them. Jeff asked a guy to keep an eye on Paige and Candice. After they left the guy finally decided to introduce himself.

"I'm John." he said.

"I'm Paige and this is Candice." Paige said.

"Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." Candice said.

"So is there anything ya'll want to go see? Do?" John asked.

"Can we go to the ring?" Paige asked.

"Of course, follow me." John said and then started leading them down a couple of hallways. They walked down the entrance and John hopped up on the ring and sat in between the ropes for them. Candice and Paige walked to the center of the ring and began looking around. They just stared at all the empty seats.

"Wow." was all they could say.

"It's even more amazing when the seats are full and everyone is cheering for you."

"I bet." Paige said.

"Hey we better go. There's someone finding their seat right now." John said as he walked over and sat in between the ropes again. Candice looked over and saw as a man was sitting down in his seat.

"Can, let's go." Paige said. "Candice?"

Candice was about to answer, but collapsed onto the mat instead.


	18. I Will

**Here's the last chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!!! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song or lyrics And I by Ciara **

Chapter 18- I Will

John and Paige quickly ran over and knelt down beside Candice. John pulled out his phone and dialed Matt's number.

"_Hello?" _Matt answered.

"Matt, Candice just collapsed in the ring!" John shouted into the phone.

_"I'm on my way!" _Matt said and then hung up.

It didn't take long before Matt and Jeff were running towards the ring. They hopped up in the ring and slid under the ropes. By the time they got by Candice, the guy that was in the audience was in the ring.

"Sir please go back to your seat." John said.

"I'm a doctor. I can help her." the guy said. John stepped aside and he knelt down beside Candice. "Candice can you hear me?"

Candice started moving her head a little. "Candi wake up sweetie." Matt said as he held onto her hand. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open. She looked over at Matt and squeezed his hand.

"Are you feeling ok?" the guy that from the audience asked.

Candice looked up at him and she quickly sat up and grabbed Matt. Matt knew by her reaction that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"That's him." she said with a horrified look as she stared at the man in front of them.

Matt slowly stood up, Candice doing the same.

"What are you doing here? You belong in jail." Matt said sternly.

"She's my wife!" the guy shouted. When he did Candice flenched and grabbed a hold of Matt's arm.

"No she's not. Your wife died 13 years ago." Matt said.

"Get out of my way so me and my sweet Candice can go home."

"This is Candice Walker, she's not your wife. Your wife passed away."

"Your just saying this. My Candice would never leave me. Would you honey?" he asked looking over at Candice.

"I... I'm not your wife. Like my boyfriend Matt told you, your wife was killed in a car accident 13 years ago." Candice said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Candice, they're brainwashing you! You need to come home with me now! So you'll be safe!" Joey screamed.

"No I'm not! I'm not your freaking wife!" Candice screamed back as she let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"I was afraid this would happen." Joey said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a gun and grabbed Matt and put it to his head. "Your coming home with me now!"

"Alright. Just let him go. Please." Candice begged him. She took a few steps forward.

"Candice no!" Matt said.

"SHUT UP!" the guy yelled at Matt.

"Candice, I love you. Do not go with him. Jeff get her and Paige out of here!" Matt said.

The guy pulled the hammer back on the gun. Just after he did everyone heard a gunshot. Candice screamed as she saw Matt and Joey hit the floor. John pulled Candice back and Jeff knelt down beside his brother. Candice kept trying to get to Matt, but John and Paige held her back. All they saw was a large pool of blood. Jeff looked back at Candice and smiled. He pulled his older brother to his feet. Candice cried when she saw him get up and took off running and jumped in his arms. The ring was now swarmed with several cops and medics. John had managed to call 911.

"I thought I lost you." Candice cried into Matt's shoulder. "Why on earth were you going to let that guy shoot you?!" Candice asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I'll will do anything for you." Matt said smiling.

Candice smiled and kissed him. Paige and Jeff walked over to the two.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Jeff asked them.

"I'm all for it." Candice said wiping away all her tears.

"Alright, let's go somewhere fun. Somewhere where we can do something so we can forget about what just happened." Jeff said.

They all agreed to go out to a bar. When they got to the bar they wanted to go to they noticed that it was an open mic night.

"I want to sing." Candice said.

"Alright, go sing." Matt smiled.

"Paige? Come with?"

"Of course." Paige said. The two ran to the stage and Paige grabbed the guitar.

"How is everybody tonight?" Candice asked.

Everyone replied by cheering.

"Well we didn't know we were going to be singing tonight, so we're just gonna wing it. I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend." Candice said and then Paige started playing the guitar.

"I dont need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody thats down for me  
And he dont have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me  
He can have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrafice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever

They can say that I am crazy  
For makin him mah baby  
But that's how it's gone be  
See I done been through many changes  
But this one I aint changing  
It's gon' stay the same  
I can have everything in this world  
But I'll sacrafice it all for him  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever

I love you  
And all of the things that you do  
Oh baby please  
I need you (I need you)  
So believe me (I do)  
I do (oOoOOo)  
Cause I love you (I love you)  
And every lil thing baby (you do)  
No no OoO whooOooa OooOo  
They don't know how I feel  
Cause I know this is real

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever."

**Hope you've enjoyed :-D. I'll give you a little preview of the sequel. I probably won't start it until after I finish one that I recently started called In My Eyes. **

_**Preview: Title: Unbreakable**_

_**Candice and Matt have been dating for over a year now. They're love growing stronger each day. But what will happen after Candice has the opportunity to do something she has always dreamed of? **_

_**Paige and Jeff have had some rough patches, but worked them out. After dating for 9 months they decided that they were the ones for each other and tied the knot. Paige has something she wants to tell Jeff, but doesn't know how he will react.**_


End file.
